


[TAG YOURSELF] Кем из них был бы ты?

by Amayemon



Series: Челлендж [8]
Category: Absentia (TV), Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, tag yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Тэг Еселф, нацеленный вызвать ностальгию у тех, кто знаком с сериалами. Впрочем, даже если вы не знакомы, краткие описания персонажами может оказаться забавным.
Series: Челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Кем бы ты был в "Касле"?

**Author's Note:**

> полноразмер по клику на картинку

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/6f/yBE2NEdb_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/46/fgi5RTyj_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/14/rFT1IaEe_o.png)


	2. Кем бы ты был в "Амнезии"?

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/e0/6qQF65rf_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/df/fe/UZkbdOQm_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> **посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
>     
> 
> По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
>    
> 


End file.
